dragonballfanonfandomcom-20200213-history
Dragon Ball Z: Ultimate Budokai
Dragon Ball Z: Ultimate Budokai is a hypothetical video game based on the popular anime series Dragonball Z. It should be released in 2013, for the Playstation 3 and Xbox 360 consoles. 'Gameplay ' Ultimate Budokai's features similar graphics from Burst Limit and Raging Blast 2 {C Ultimate Budokai's gameplay is similar to the Budokai and Shin budokai series basic kicks, punches, unique fighting stances and unique combos for each character. A "ki blast button" and direction button leading to a more powerful version of that attack, I.E. a Kamehameha or Galic Gun. Capsule system -''' Players can customize their fighter by purchasing skills and adding them to a customizable Skill Tray. Each character can be optionally customized by using a 7-slot skill tray; players may choose up to 7 skills and assign them to the fighter of their choice. Some skills can take up multiple slots. Skills can be purchased from The Grand Kai with the prize money from the World Tournament mode. A Ki system from Budokai 3 is implemented each character has a base Ki level. Ki will slowly increase or decrease until it is at base Ki level. If Ki is higher than the base Ki, then a bonus in attack is acquired (under base Ki level, a defense bonus is gained until you are back at normal defense level). Transformations, now instead of draining Ki slowly, can increase base Ki (this also evens out transformations as having less than base Ki will reduce a character's defence). Additionally, auras look very close to the auras seen on the anime. '''Transformations '-' A transformation will increase the base ki level, and is only reverted if a character is hit with less than one ki gauge, or if they allow dragon soul to run out. Additionally, some transformations (like Cell, Super Buu and Frieza's) are irreversible but they can still become fatigued. When transformed, Dragon soul will allow the fighter to perform mega crush similar to burst limit. Dragon Soul ''-'' While in this state the fighter turns light green and their Ki slowly decreases, as they lose the ability to block. The fighter is immune to most weak melee attacks, if Dragon Soul runs out, the fighter is fatigued and loses their transformation. Dragon Soul is necessary to start Dragon Rushes and Ultimate Attacks. Dragon Soul is a gamble it constantly drains the ki gauge, and can be rendered helpless by fatigue. Ultimate Attacks -''' When in Dragon Soul, characters can launch powerful cinematic ultimate attacks. Players use timing to stop a gauge just before it fills up. Depending on the results, the attack can have its power reduced, miss, or be sent back to the attacker. '''Story Mode The story mode spans from the saiyan saga through the cell Saga from future trunks' point of view. Story mode allows players to take control of the character who won that particular fight - i.e. against Nappa, you take control of Goku, however if Frieza were to have won a fight, you would take control of Frieza. The story mode is based on future trunks' timeline. The story goes into detail about freiza's time on earth, Goku's death from the deadly heart virus, The death of the Z warriors at the hands of the androids, and the androids rampage throughout earth up to the point when Trunks returns from the past to save his world. The story also retells the events of Shin Budokai: Another Road. 'Hero Mode' Hero Mode is unlocked after the story mode is cleared. Hero Mode features the created fighter in the future world of Dragonball where the Dragonball Z movies plots may affect Future Trunks' timeline. 1 year after the events of Shin Budokai: Another Road. This story features the Otherworld Hell Tournament. The custom hero can also transform 1 to 2 times. They can be male or female. They can also be a kid, teen or adult.Their race can be Human,Saiyan or Namek. The custom character's hair style can be changed and colored (transformations included). Their oufits can also be customized and the outfits from the oringinal Dragonball series can be unlocked in the story mode. Characters This game features more than 57 playable characters. {C The following characters are in the game: (Cpu-only and story mode character *) *Custom Hero (Base, Transform, Form 2) *Custom Hero (Base, Transform, Form 2) *Custom Hero (Base, Transform, Form2) *Goku (Base, Kaioken, Super Saiyan, Super Kaioken, Super Saiyan 2, Super Saiyan 3) *Kid Gohan (Base, Potential Unleashed) *Teen Gohan (Base, Super Saiyan, Super Saiyan 2) *Ghan (Base, Super Saiyan, Super Saiyan 2, Potential Unleashed) *Krillin (Base, Unlock Potential) *Yamcha (Base, Kaioken, Kaioken X10) *Tien Shinhan (Base, Spirit Unleashed) *Chiaotzu (Base, Spirit Unleashed) *Piccolo (Base, Sync with Nail, Fuse with Kami, Meld with King Piccolo) *Vegeta (Base, Super Saiyan, Super Vegeta, Super Saiyan 2) *Majin Piccolo *Majin Vegeta *Future Trunks (Base, Super Saiyan, Super Trunks, Super Trunks 2, Super Saiyan 2) *Future Teen Trunks (Base, Super Saiyan) *Future Gohan (Base, Super Saiyan, Super Saiyan 2, Elder Kai Unlock Ability) *Kid Trunks (Base, Super Saiyan) *Goten (Base, Super Saiyan) *Raditz (Base, Majin) *Nappa ( Base, Majin) *Zarbon (Base, Monster form, Majin) *Dodoria * (Base, Majin) *Guldo *Recoome *Burter *Jeice *Captain Ginyu (Base, (Goku's body-alternate custume) *Frieza (First Form, Second Form, Third Form, Final Form, 100 %Full Power, Mecha-Frieza, Majin,) *King Cold (Base, Majin) *Android 13 (Base, Super 13) *Android 14 *Android 15 *Android 16 *Android 17 *Android 18 *Android 19 *Android 20/Dr. Gero *Cell (Imperfect Form, Semi-Perfect Form, Perfect Form, Power Weighted, Super Perfect Form) *Garlic Junior (Base, Full Power) *Ginger (Base, Muscular Form) *Nicky *Sansho *Salt (Base, Makyo Star Power) *Mustard (Base, Makyo Star Power) *Spice (Base, Makyo Star Power) *Vinegar (Base, Makyo Star Power) *Turles *Lord Slug *Angila *Wings* *Cooler (Base, Final Form, Meta-Cooler) *Dore *Neizu *Salza *Paragus *Broly (Base, Super Saiyan, Legendary Super Saiyan) *Bardock (Base, Super Saiyan) *Bojack (Base, Full Power) *Kogu * (Base, Full Power) *Zangya *Pikkon ( Base, Unrestrained) *Olibu *Saibamen* *Cell Junior* *Cui* *Pui Pui* *Dabura (Base, Demonic Will) *Majin Buu *Evil Buu *Super Buu (Broly absorbed, Janemba absorbed,) *Kid Buu *Janemba (Transformed) *Super Gogeta *Vegito (Base, Super Saiyan) *Gotenks (Base, Super Saiyan, Super Saiyan 3) *Supreme Kai *King Piccolo *Tambourine (Base, Majin) 'Trivia' *Interestingly enough this game doesn't tell the Majin Buu saga that happens in the main timeline. *Goku did not appear on earth with his instant transmission yet, instead the Z warriors went to confront Frieza and King Cold. *Future Trunks can become a super sayian 2 *Bardock can become a super saiyan *Piccolo can become majin, *Piccolo can also merge with king piccolo to become " truly complete"